Cómo volver
by Jazz SaintClaire
Summary: Shireen nunca pudo escapar de la soledad que conllevaba vivir en Rocadragón. Tal vez su tío Renly pudiera llevarla a Poniente... Si tan sólo él no estuviera muerto. Este fic participa de la Primera Ronda del certamen "La Conquista", del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


**Disclaimer: **_Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes o lugares me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del barbudo malvado también conocido como Santa Clau-digo, George R. R. Martin. Sí, ése que mata a todos nuestros personajes favoritos. _

_Este fic participa de la Primera Ronda del certamen _**La Conquista **_del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Sentimiento: **_Soledad_

**Objeto:**_ Carta_

**Personajes: **_Beric Dondarrion _y _Shireen Baratheon._

_**Cómo volver**_

La niña de piel de piedra vivía en Rocadragón entre gárgolas y el sonido del mar azotando la orilla. La isla tenía un sólo propósito en su mente, y era el de ocultarla de las miradas ajenas a su familia, de aquellos que no podrían apartar la vista de su perfil izquierdo, harían muecas incapaces de ocultar su repugnancia, voltearían buscando alejar de sus mentes la imagen de la supuesta Princesa de los Siete Reinos. Shireen temía y a la vez aspiraba escapar de su prisión de roca y sal, atravesar el vasto mar y arribar a los Siete Reinos, donde tal vez pudiera encontrar la manera de escapar a la constante soledad que la atormentaba.

Dos días antes, su madre le había informado que una carta había llegado desde Bastión de Tormentas. El contenido era anuncio de la muerte de su tío Renly, a quien ella jamás había conocido, sin aclarar la razón de su fallecimiento. Desde entonces, la Princesa había comenzado una búsqueda, con la cual ayudó su mejor amigo, el bufón al que todos llamaban Caramanchada.

- El Rey puede volver, el Rey puede volver, lo sé lo sé, je je je -había cantado Manchas a su lado, cuando Shireen le contó acerca de su tío. Manchas era un gran amigo, pues no hacía gestos de desagrado ante su piel muerta y gris, pero a ella a veces le molestaba que dijera tantas tonterías.

- Renly no era el Rey, mi padre lo es, recuérdalo -le dijo con paciencia-. Además, está muerto, y no se puede volver de la muerte.

- Hay alguien, allá en el oeste, hay alguien que con cadenas atado está, a este mundo y es un beso, la llave a su estadía, sí sí sí, lo sé lo sé, je je je -siguió cantando Manchas. Shireen no comprendió del todo que era lo que quería decir, pero supo entonces que había una manera de hacer volver a su tío Renly. Sin embargo, sabía que debía llevar a cabo su investigación en secreto, pues su madre no debía enterarse de que quería que su tío -aquél a quien llamaban traidor- volviera a la vida. Tal vez, si lo regresaba, él podría llevarla a Bastión de Tormentas, o incluso a Desembarco del Rey, donde podría pasear por los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja, jugar con Manchas en los pasillos del castillo, conocer a la esposa de su tío, Margaery Tyrell, y al famoso hermano de ésta, Ser Loras, el Caballero de las Flores, quien le daría una rosa roja en honor a su deslumbrante belleza.

_Nada de eso va a pasar_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, una voz muy parecida a la de su padre Stannis. _Renly está muerto, tú no dejarás jamás de Rocadragón, y Ser Loras Tyrell jamás te obsequiaría siquiera una mirada de compasión._

* * *

A pesar de que Rocadragón se encontrara aislado con respecto al resto de los Siete Reinos, cortesía de la característica hostilidad del Rey Stannis, los rumores volaban hasta allí tanto como al Muro y a las Ciudades Libres. Fue por eso que Shireen oyó escuchando detrás de una puerta, muchas lunas después de que aquella carta llegara, cómo uno de los mayordomos comentaba a la cocinera acerca de un hombre en los Siete Reinos que había sido asesinado más de cuatro veces, y cada vez había vuelto a la vida, sin saberse por qué. La cocinera había reído ante esto y contestado "_Si me dieran un dragón de oro por cada vez que he oído un rumor tan ridículo como ése..._", a lo que el mayordomo había dicho "_Pero si es verdad, oí que lo llaman Señor del Relámpago, pero que su nombre es en realidad Beric Dondarrion, Ser Beric Dondarrion..."_

Shireen huyó de allí antes de que la cocinera echara al mayordomo por esa puerta. Quería encontrar a Manchas y decirle que tenía razón, y que debía ayudarla a descubrir cómo era que ese tal Beric Dondarrion había desafiado a la muerte.

Ojo de Dioses era un espejo del cielo, reflejándolo con una tonalidad verdosa característica del lago. A Beric le gustaba observar el agua cuando atardecía, e intentar adivinar de qué color se iba a ver el anaranjado, el rosa o el azul oscuro cuando se reflejara en el verduzco Ojo. Esta actividad lo calmaba cuando creía que iba a perder la cabeza.

- Lord Beric, estamos listos para partir -dijo Thoros de Myr acercándose por detrás, sacándolo de su ensimismasmo.

- Un segundo, Thoros.

Beric no quería despedirse de ese lugar, que lograba llenarlo de paz tan fácilmente. Sabía que tenían que avanzar, pues su lucha no había acabado. Los pueblos saqueados de los Sietes Reinos aún necesitaban de su asistencia, y continuarían haciéndolo mientras la Montaña siguiera galopando las tierras de este mundo. Repetidas veces había fallado en la misión que Eddard Stark le había encomendado, tantas que sus consecuencias estaban llevándole la cuenta.

Había muerto en batalla más veces de las que quería... _Podía _recordar. Y es que de alguna manera, cada vez que la vida lo abandonaba, también lo hacían parte de sus recuerdos, como si renunciar a partes de él fueran el precio a pagar por otra oportunidad de enmendar sus errores bélicos.

- Beric... -llamó Thoros nuevamente, y el Señor del Relámpago alejó la vista de ese lago que tantas veces había aliviado su dolor y confusión cual bálsamo.

_Torturada existencia la mía, si sólo un lago puede darme el consuelo que busco, si tan sólo el calmo movimiento de las aguas en la superficie pueden hacerme olvidar que sólo sé olvidar. No se la desearía a nadie_.

* * *

Shireen corrió por los pasillos como si escapara de los siete infiernos. Chocó de lleno contra el bufón con cara pintada a cuadros, lo tomó de las manos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que embelleció una cara usualmente triste y fea, exclamó:

- ¡Manchas, lo encontré, sé quién puede regresar al tío Renly! ¡Oh, Papá estará encantado, sé que aunque esté enojado con él lo estará! ¡Me va a agradecer! Sólo tenemos que encontrar a un tal Beric Dondarrion...

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
